


as easy as breathing - oh wait

by moonnddust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asthma Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tsukki has asthma, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, its not that angsty I swear, yes im projecting let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnddust/pseuds/moonnddust
Summary: In which Tsukishima has asthma, and is also about to have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	as easy as breathing - oh wait

**Author's Note:**

> this is like based on what my asthma attacks are like i swear. anyway enjoy this cringe anime fic

Tsukishima had asthma. He even had an inhaler and everything, though if he’s being honest, he didn’t actually use it often. Most times, he wouldn’t even try hard enough to warrant its use. While he had told the team, he had told them in the form of an excuse, and he had used said excuse enough that the rest of Karasuno didn’t really believe him. 

Yamaguchi was the only one that actually knew. He was the only one who knew that, on the rare occasion he did have an asthma attack, it was more of a panic attack than anything else.

Truth be told, Tsukishima should have been prepared for the eventuality that he’d have an attack during practice. But he was stubborn.

————

“Alright everyone! We’re starting with extra laps today to build on our stamina!” Daichi shouted at the team.

Well, Tsukishima thought, hopefully this won’t be too bad. After all, his chest had been feeling pretty tight today, which didn’t bode well for him. 

“Tsukki, are you gonna be alright?” Yamaguchi, ever the attentive friend, asked him softly as they stood near the back of the group. 

“I...I’ll be fine Yamaguchi. You don’t have to hold back for me, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You know that’s not what I’m worried about, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi placed his hand gently on Tsukishima’s shoulder, looking at him with concern.

Tsukishima simply sighed and got ready to start their laps.

————

Okay, this might actually be a problem. They were only a few laps in, and Tsukishima was already near the back of the team. The Idiot Duo, of course, were practically sprinting ahead. If he hadn’t been so focused on trying to avoid an asthma attack, Tsukishima might have laughed about it.

Speaking of asthma attacks, he was about 90% sure he was about to have one. Well. This wasn’t good.

Tsukishima came to a staggered halt as he tried to control his breathing. But, no matter what he did, he knew it wouldn’t work. 

Taking in short, shuddering breaths, his knees gave out and he collapsed onto the floor, trying in vain to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was trying so hard to breathe, come on just breathe. He didn’t notice that the rest of the team had all come to a stop, unsure of what exactly to do.

A loud sob pierced through the stagnant air around them. A sob, they realized with growing horror, that belonged to Tsukishima, who was currently on the ground crying and gasping for air. 

With a start, everyone began to crowd around him, wondering what exactly was happening. The crowding, however, only caused Tsukishima to panic more, that lack of space around him only contributing to his inability to breath. 

He felt like his head was filled with static. Oh god, he was gonna die, I’m gonna die here. 

“-ukki, Tsukki, Kei, you’re gonna be fine, it’s gonna be okay.”

Suddenly, Tsukishima was aware of two hands holding his face gently and wiping his tears away. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that Yamaguchi had gotten everyone to move away from the two of them, and was currently helping him work through the end of his panic attack.

Tsukishima realized how tired he was, and let himself be hugged by Yamaguchi. God, he was so, so grateful for him.

After a few minutes of encouraging words from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima felt like he was able to actually get a deep breath in. He gave Yamaguchi a light tap on his back, where he had been clutching on tightly, to show him he was alright now. Of course, he didn’t think he’d be able to actually participate in practice today, but he didn’t feel like he was on the brink of death anymore.

As Yamaguchi let go of him, Tsukishima was dimly aware of hurried explanations, then he was helped to his feet and walked out of the gym by who could only be Yamaguchi. God, he really loved him.

Wait a minute. The aftermath of an asthma attack was definitely not the time to realize he was in love with his best friend. Well. This certainly wasn’t ideal, but to be honest he should have expected it.

Tsukishima was so caught up in his realization that he didn’t even process that he and Yamaguchi had stopped walking and were sitting against the wall of the gym, Yamaguchi holding his inhaler out to him.

“Tsukki, you really need to start taking this more regularly. I was so worried about you.” Yamaguchi said with a frown on his face. 

“I-I’m sorry, Yamaguchi. You’re right, it was dumb of me.”

“W-woah, you must really not be feeling well if you’re saying that. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’ll be fine but...can we just stay out here a bit longer?”

“Of course, Tsukki.”

The two of them ended up staying there for the rest of practice, but no one mentioned anything to them once they returned to the club room to change. 

————

The walk home was filled with Yamaguchi’s rambling, although, after realizing he was definitely in love with him, Tsukishima mostly just stared at him. Honestly, how had he taken so long to realize how much he loved Yamaguchi?

While he was caught up in his thoughts, Yamaguchi had stopped talking. 

“Tsukki? You’re sure you’re alright? You kinda seem like you’re spacing out a bit.”

Tsukishima hesitated. He could just say it right now, get it all out in the open. And, truth be told, he couldn’t focus on anything else but this, so maybe saying something would be for the better.

“Hello? Earth to Tsukki? Seriously you’re kinda freaking me-“

“I’m in love with you, Tadashi.”

“I- Huh? You’re what?”

“I’m, uh, in love with you?” Oh god he shouldn’t have said anything. He was so stupid-

Tsukishima was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his face.

“Wait, no, I love you too! I was just surprised, is all. Honestly I kinda never expected you to like me back?” 

Maybe is was the hand on his face, or the fact that Yamaguchi was just so close, but all Tsukishima could think to say was-

“Tadashi, how could I not?”

“Oh…” Yamaguchi spoke softly. “So does this mean I can kiss you?”

It absolutely did.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you read this i love you thank you


End file.
